


Orange

by CelesteArius



Category: Bleach
Genre: Angst, F/M, Ulquiorra loves Orihime, but doesn't realize it until it's too late, color based
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 19:13:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4316484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteArius/pseuds/CelesteArius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Color held no meaning. The blues and greens and yellows. Nothing held meaning. Until it did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Orange

There were a lot of colors in the world. The three primary colors, of course, but there were so many combinations, so many more shades and variations that could be created with white and black. The mixture of all the frequencies of light in the visible spectrum, and its opposite, the complete absorption of light.

Humans had favorite colors. They liked _green_ , or _blue_ , or _yellow_. Humans have come to liken colors of flowers to emotions, have given them unnecessary symbolism. Some humans dislike the absence, and paint their walls, their nails, blank canvases with color.

Orihime Inoue often talks of color. She talks of the _blue_ skies of summer, the _red_ bean paste that would make the food taste better. The _green_ of his eyes. She often compliments him on how _green_ they are, at how 'deep' and 'ethereal' it is.

Ulquiorra often resists rolling his eyes at these ludicrous statements.

He's seen _red_ before. _Red_ was an easy color. It was fire and blood. Blood had stained his clothes before, the white of it ruined by the _red_. He despised it.

Of course he knew of color. Grimmjow's hair was _blue_ , Hallibel's hair was _yellow_ , Szayelaporro's hair was _pink_ , Orihime's hair was _orange._ The colors were all there, they just held no meaning.

And when he looked at himself in the mirror, he looked back at those _green_ eyes. Ethereal, they'd been called. Deep. He just saw _green_.

When the end for him came, he found himself seeing more _red_. Red was pain. Blue became synonymous with resistance. But _orange_ … _orange_ became synonymous with many things. _Orange_ had once meant death for him. But now…

He couldn't move, not even if he wanted. His leg and arm were spindles at best, a wing and a horn lost as well. He was fading into ash now, the world around him black and white, just how he lik- preferred it.

And then there was _orange_.

Orange was regret and questions, an apology that would never be said, could never be said. Orange was _what is a heart_ and _are you afraid of me?_ Orange was reaching for her even when he hardly had strength to speak. Orange was sadness, realization, doubt, anger, regret, so much regret—

Orange was love, vibrance, life. Orange was missed chances and wishing he could say three words aloud. Orange was hoping she could understand what he wanted her to know with just a glance and _I see_.

Orange was loving her and not knowing until it was too late.

**Author's Note:**

> So an italicized color means that it doesn't have any meaning to Ulquiorra. When it isn't italicized it means that it holds meaning to him.  
> Orange- Orihime's vibrancy, and also Ichigo's hollow form (for a bit)   
> Blue- references to Uryu's Quincy bow


End file.
